Love at First Sandwich
by PinkTractorBeam
Summary: A young woman is captured by Orochimaru to be Sasuke's new friend. They never expected to fall in love. SasukeXOC


Orochimaru walked into Sasuke's room. It was dark and kind of scary in there. "Look what I, Orochimaru, have brought you Sasuke" he announced pervertedly as he dragged something heavy (er, thin and small) into Sasuke's room. "How dare you disturb my sleep?" Ku ku ku. Orochimaru just laughed. "Don't have too much fun now." He left. Sasuke looked at the form now lying on the ground. It shivered, it's breathing rose and fell erratically. "Please.." he heard. "Who are you?" "I am Tsatsuki-chan. I was taken from my village by a freaky snake man. I think he killed my entire clan." "What?" "I come from a line of ninjas that specialize in EVERYTHING. I can also cook." "Oh wow, what are you doing here anyway". he asked her. "I don't know, I lost all my memories during the ordeal. Orochimaru says I have to be your slave." "My slave...?"

There's something strange about her. I don't think I want to hurt her. What am I saying? I've never had these feelings before. I must be cold. I can't have distractions.

"Slave, bring me a sandwhich." "Yes master," she responded loudly. She jumped off the floor and ran towards the kitchen (Kabuto had given her a tour beforehand.) The halls were creepy. And it smelled. She found the kitchen and started making Sasuke his sandwhich, "I wonder if he likes ham" she thought aloud. "I like ham," said a voice. She whirled around to see who had said that. It was a man. A large, ugly man. He approaced her and started looking over her whole body. She was smoking hot. Long brown hair (longer than long cat), big brown eyes, big (but not too big) lush breasts, and a perfectly sculpted butt. "I like what I see, wanna have a great night with me?' "Ugh no! Get away from me!" The man laughed at her and started to drag her away by her arms.

I wonder what's taking that woman so long. Sasuke was beginning to get impatient. He hadn't had a sandwhich since lunch time. He wanted something to drink too. He hoped Kabuto picked up his favorite cola products. He stormed out of his room to look for his slave. That's when he heard her screaming. He sprinted towards where the sounds were coming from. He saw that big, fat, ugly guy dragging away his new posession. "How dare you?" He yelled and ran towards the man. But, suddenly there was a bight light. He looked away, because it was so bright. When the light faded, he saw that the man was gone. Tsatsuki was glowing with a strange light. "What the fuck was that?" "I don't know, it might be my powers. I think he disappeared into another dimension. My father was the best with that type of jutsu." "Oh I see. Where's my sandwhich?" "Oh no! I left it behind when that unattractive beast tried to have his way with me." As long as she's safe. She looks so hot. "Well, go get it before I punish you." She once again made her way into the kitchen. Was he going to rescue me back there? Wow. Sasuke seems like a really nice guy. Maybe he can help me escape from this place where I am powerless against everyone. He's kinda cute too! She took his sandwhich to his room. Sasuke was asleep already. She placed the food on the table. As she turned to walk away, she felt a pull on her arm. Sasuke pulled her down onto the bed and starting having sweet makeouts with her. He kissed, licked, sucked, nibbled on any exposed flesh. She moaned his name. After a while of heavy petting, she lay on top of him as they both wandered into slumberland. "I love you."

The next morning she was awoken really early. "Come on you idiot, I have to get you out of here" "Sasuke, what are you talking about?" "I have to rescue you because I love you" "Oh, okay. But I don't have any other things to wear except these rags that Kabuto found. I can't go out looking like this." "Don't worry, I will buy you some new clothes and shoes when we get to the first town. I've been saving what allowance Orochimaru gave me." "Sasuke...I love you so much!" They kissed for a long time. Then, they left the smelly hole that was Orochimaru's hideout.

When they got outside, Tsatsuki climbed on Sasuke's back. He sprinted as fast as he could. They finally made it to the nearest village. Sasuke took Tsatsuki to get some food. They ate and shared stories about their lives. She had some of her memories come back while riding his back. he then took her shopping. She was really happy to be spending time with Sasuke. As night neared, they left to find an inn that would accommodate them for the night. "Sasuke, won't Orochimaru wonder where we are?" "Don't worry I left some clones in the bedroom, the won't be able to tell for days."

Meanwhile, Orochimaru was in his lair. He was resting on his bed when Kabuto came in. "Yes , Orochimaru-sama?" "Kabuto, I need a sandwhich to replenish my strength. Bring me that gril" "Right away sir." Kabuto walked slowly towards Sasuke's bedroom. Gee I hope I get to slice this girl open too, she sure looked like an interesting specimen. He opened the door and saw that Sasuke had Tsatsuki pinned underneath him on the bed. "Ku ku ku. Sasuke Orochimaru wants to see this girl." Then Kabuto suddenly realized that they were clones. He threw one of his needles at each one and they poofed away. He ran to tattle on Sasuke.

Orochimaru was pissed.

This was the sixth girl in almost as many months that Sasuke had run off with. Orochimaru really needed to stop killing entire villages and bringing one lone survivor back to his hideout. At least this gave him the opportunity to use his new jutsu. He had thought of it before but never really used it because..well because he didn't feel like it. His new jutsu involved opening a rip to another dimension where he could send anyone he wanted. He didn't worry about hurting Sasuke's emotions. Besides, he seemed more focused when he was being super emo. Orochimaru touched up his makeup and finally he and Kabuto made their way outside their secret cave. With the wind in their hair, they made their way to the town Sasuke and that girl were in.


End file.
